falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Florida Born 77
Feel free to fix spelling and grammatical errors if you're so inclined, just don't ever change the character of the article. When in doubt, point out your concern on an article's talk page so the author can see what you're seeing. If the author isn't around, ask an admin.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:34, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie, thanks for the clarification, have a good one. Florida Born 77 (talk) 07:17, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I know your planning blogs said it was open to anyone, but I just wanted to be on the safeside. Would it be alright if I join in Once More Unto The Breach? I was thinking of using Eric. Walrus king (talk) 03:34, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi there Florida, I am the author of the Jenkinston page, a town in Baja. I was wondering, your Comancheros page, I added an power slaver named Delgato who was a powerful comancheros in Baja, can I add him to the Notable Comancheros. And also in the future, do I need permission to add people to the list, or just notify. Also, if you have any pointers to what I could add to Baja. Please tell, I am actively looking for more content to add. Thank you for your time Florida. -Respectfully, Ninja Thanks for Replying Thank you for your response to my questions about Mexico and stuff, Florida. It was very detailed and I think it will honestly help me a lot. Thanks for helping me out. Musiekutsueki (talk) 01:40, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Contest Time is short at this point and I don't know if the particular subject matter appeals to you, but we have an ongoing contest. Check it out here. There's going to be other contests in the future as well, so keep an eye out.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:20, July 11, 2014 (UTC) CaptainCain/Welcome Hello FB I'm CaptainCain, welcome back to TL! I'm a pretty new user here only being around since may.Anyway introductio s aside I have an invitation for you. I have this page called the Freedom of the Sea Society I invite you to go there and make your own character in the Notable people section. You'd be joing Walrus, T42, LMG in that resepct. Also I'm trying to start a nation state RP here, there is a blog post on the matter, I dunno if that interests you but I welcome you to go and read about it and if you want to pick out a group or nation from the list you wish to play as. CaptainCain (talk) 09:57, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey FB don't rush yourself with the texas group Nation state RP= cancelled. CaptainCain (talk) 19:01, July 16, 2014 (UTC) RP redo? Welcome back FB77, Glad to see you returned. I was wondering if you would be interested in restarting Once More Unto The Breach, since it just started before your hiatus. Cheeki Breeki (talk) 19:31, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I was gonna stick with Eric Cheeki Breeki (talk) 20:36, July 13, 2014 (UTC) cool, i'll put a message on Science guy's talk page Cheeki Breeki (talk) 20:41, July 13, 2014 (UTC) For the RP did you want to wipe the board, or pick up from where it was? Cheeki Breeki (talk) 04:05, July 15, 2014 (UTC) let's pick up then, i have no new ideas Cheeki Breeki (talk) 18:55, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Not to bug you about it, but are you posting next, or are you waiting on someone else. Cheeki Breeki (talk) 22:57, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey FB, I know your working on a bunch of stuff, but if you get a chance, could you please post on the rp? add me on MySpace! (talk) 02:57, July 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm willing to change my post add me on MySpace! (talk) 23:32, July 24, 2014 (UTC) I would hope so, I was praying that Eric would have the honor to not shoot a man in the back, it's the gunfighter's creed. And then Billy would return the favor to Eric if Eric was ever wounded on the battlefield. I was like, well guess it's over. But yeah, if you would please, I would appreciate it. Florida Born 77 (talk) 23:52, July 24, 2014 (UTC. When billy said he was still gonna join the Rey, that was firm declaration of his support for a enemy of the people. It made sense for him to do that. But I will change it, I felt kinda bad about it add me on MySpace! (talk) 01:18, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Gunfighter's creed, you don't shoot a man in the back. It's unmanly, and dishonorable, according to like every episode of Gunsmoke and John Wayne movie ever. Albeit Eric ain't really a gunfighter, but hey, minor details. Florida Born 77 (talk) 01:20, July 25, 2014 (UTC) He'd be more like Clint Eastwood in most of his movies. add me on MySpace! (talk) 02:14, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey FB at running the risk of sounding hipocritical, i'm thinking of joining the RP however I have a weapons based question. Is there a way one could make an M1A1 Carbine Automatic? Could've sworn the US Army did that in Korea. CaptainCain (talk) 20:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Well what you're talking about there is an M2. It's pretty much identical looks the same, still .30 carbine, all that. Difference is it has a selector switch, full-auto sear, ect so it does, they made them late WW2 and Korea, it's essentially an improved version. I mean theoretically of one had the sears and switch and access to the right tools such as files, silver-solder, mills, and a lathe you could convert an M1 to an M2, but the odds of finding the parts to convert would be tricky as would making the parts from scrap metal. I mean you could just have your guy have an M2. Additionally if you want the conversion route, many M2's were converted to semi-auto for sale to the civilian market. If you had a converted M2 it'd be much easier to convert it back with less parts and possibly just by filing the sear down. So yes, it is possible but depending on the circumstances just harder. Florida Born 77 (talk) 20:53, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Florida, i figure your pretty busy, but are you still interested in that RP? My friend is also interested in joining. add me on MySpace! (talk) 17:39, September 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Harland Ross I've been wondering about this for a few weeks now. Harland Ross plays a big roll in several articles and I believe he deserves his own page. I'm not trying to pressure you, or add things on your "to-do" list, I'm sure you're really busy with other articles and such. I guess what I am trying to get at, is, do you want Harland to have his own page? If you want to but are too busy I could take the parts about Harland from the other pages he's in and start the article for you. I won't make up a bunch of things either like when I first joined the wiki, I'll just use what you've written about Harland and use just that. Anyway, if you want to do it yourself or not create the article at all it is your character so I wouldn't be offended if you said "No." and didn't create the page. Anyway, thanks for your time again, Florida. Musiekutsueki (talk) 15:19, July 16, 2014 (UTC) So I can help you out with this? Yay. I feel a bit like a moocher but I definitely think that helping with your articles will make me a better writer so Number 5: Win-Win-Win (the difference with this one is that with win-win-win, we all win!. I don't really have a major plan for Baja yet (besides it crawling with warring slaver cartels), so for now I'll start on those pages for you. And if I see some gaps in the stories for these characters I'll message you about it before I do anything. Thanks for letting me help you out with these. Musiekutsueki (talk) 15:43, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I'd love to join the RP with you guys. I have had an idea for a ghoul character who served in the US military (for a brief time) before the Great War. I might not get around to joining the RP though until this weekend. I am busy with crew and summer home projects. Thank you for the offer and I'll join as soon as I have some time and details about who and how my ghoul character fits into everything. Musiekutsueki (talk) 00:45, July 17, 2014 (UTC) I added the Houston section to Ross. My plans for the aftermath is he wakes up immobilized. A young woman who reminds Ross of Carmen stands over him. He is back in Houston, or maybe near it. A local Doc who seems to know the girl has taken them in and treated Ross. Its a miracle Harland survived though, even if the punny Doc had a lot of experience and supplies. Ross had been stabbed, shot 3 times, and fractured his skull with a blow from a wooden board. The Doc actually had to do an appendectomy (removal of the appendix) because it had ruptured and leaked (bile?) into his body. Despite the IVs and blood transfusions Ross was still deathly ill. He had been in a coma for almost two weeks. Over the next month the young girl helps him regain his strength. One transfusion went wrong and Harland is bedridden again from ABO incompatibility (wrong blood type). Fighting death many times Ross finally overcomes everything. He owes a debt and pays for his treatment despite the Doc objecting, the Doc said helping Houston by killing Pizana was payback enough. Ross and the girl leave and they wander together, during this time they become close. Ross views her more like a little sister, despite his slight attraction to her. She falls in love with Ross. Through their traveling Ross learns exactly what happened after he increasing became depressed and couldn't handle the uncertainty. He murdered two of the women, one 17, one 15. He also learned that only 8 or so men were actually cholos, the 4 others were their sons, the youngest 12, murdered by Ross. Ross also learns the other slaves ran and only she stayed to help him, carrying him to the Interstate and finding a nice caravan heading to Houston (or near it). Carmen was also never there. This information breaks Ross. The girl tries to physically love Ross but he denies her, hating himself, hating his feelings for her, her feelings for him. They part ways and Ross never hears from her again. He becomes an alcoholic and begins cutting himself. He wanders east, eventually he has a mental breakdown in a small hotel room he rented. (If you've seen Exit Humanity you'll relate) One night Ross relives it all, leaving Carmen, returning to an empty home, losing her countless times, murdering 6 children. He can't take it, he drinks and injects and cries for hours. Plays Russian roulette with 6 bullets (after a couple failed attempts with 1-5) in the chamber only for the cartridge to dud. The nightmares, scars, Ross cuts his wrists and slips into a hot tub of water (like from Swing Kids... or Jean-Paul Marat) but didn't cut deep enough. Hitting all time low Ross decides the only way to properly punish himself is to live in pain. With some side stories between Ross gets his redemption and self respect back in New Orleans. Once he became a famous prize fighter and got all the way to the top (in a 6 month period). Ross was even personally invited to James Saint Just's (or whoever the hell runs The Big Easy) home to fight as his guest (like a Roman gladiator). As I've said before though, his championship game is rigged, his opponent cheats and Ross loses, injured as well. He falls into old habits and heads back to Texas. Anyway, do you think this is too dark for Ross? Do you think he (as your character) would go down the path of self-destruction and come to attempting suicide? If you could get back to me on this with your thoughts, "perfect" or, "dial it back some". PS: Sorry the post is so large, but I like details :P Musiekutsueki (talk) 02:37, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Patrolmen/co-lab offer Hey FB, just thought I'd ask if you'd like to co-lab with a character duo with me. Without going into too much detail, the two oddballs are two ghouls who were Highway Patrolmen back in the day well. They survived and they managed to fix up an old cruiser. They go about the wastes of the west Coast fighting raiders, bandits and the legion. Basically making themselves into wasteland legends and being complete badasses. If you wished we could make this duo into a trio or more and allow other users to add their own characters. Naturally this is all pending your answer. CaptainCain (talk) 00:29, July 22, 2014 (UTC) I would be delighted. I'd say keep it a duo though, otherwise we go from a pair of ghouls bringing back some old-World justice to a faction, y'know? And with a faction we need a base and a leader, and politics, and other stuff. What's our ETA for this, man? Florida Born 77 (talk) 01:55, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Well the thing is that Walrus already asked me and I said yes...so we could have a sort of three musketeers thing going on. CaptainCain (talk) 21:04, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Well Ok, three is possible as Monsieur Dumas proved. But let's keep it there lest we become a faction. My guess would be a motorcycle cop and a cop car. What you think? Florida Born 77 (talk) 21:12, July 22, 2014 (UTC) sounds good. CaptainCain (talk) 21:24, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'll take last picks, we need the wheelman, the biker, and the shotgun seat guy. You or Walrus take first, other guy take second, I'll take whoever is left. Florida Born 77 (talk) 21:27, July 22, 2014 (UTC) I'll take shotgun. CaptainCain (talk) 23:31, July 22, 2014 (UTC) I'll be the biker add me on MySpace! (talk) 23:42, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good, I'd say make the page one article, call 'em Los Caballeros which is Spanish for The Horsemen or The Knights (as in the knights of the road since they're like knight-errants) Also Caballero is a term used for a gentleman. I'd also say put them on the Texas-Tamaulipas border because, well, I like that place. Any objections or suggestions? Florida Born 77 (talk) 01:11, July 23, 2014 (UTC) join me an walrus in chat if you wish. CaptainCain (talk) 01:51, July 24, 2014 (UTC) So how are we gonna do the history for these guys? A group effort? The rate at which you complete things in astonishing. CaptainCain (talk) 12:46, July 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm gonna take that as a compliment and say thank you. My idea is that for lack of a better term we could popcorn it. Essentially You, Walrus, and Me get in a certain order and we write one adventure/notable history at a time and when its our turn we can take it in whatever direction we like. Kind of like an RP, get what I'm saying? Florida Born 77 (talk) 15:09, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Cool with the popcorn idea, and don't worry I'm not one of those people that like to piss others off via the internet. That comment was a compliment and if it came off differently sorry. CaptainCain (talk) 02:35, July 27, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't sure if it was sarcastic or not is all, man. But thank you, and alright if you'd pitch it to Walrus if he's cool with it then we'll get an order going to decide who writes first second and third and get to it. We got two hundred years of adventuring to write, so this will take a while. Make sure we put down time between their adventures. Florida Born 77 (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay walrus is cool with this so lets get that order setup and start writing CaptainCain (talk) 23:12, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Good, right now I am swamped with my summer job, my girl, and my articles, the articles I want to write and my co-lab with Musie which I haven't had time for a single sentence over yet. That being said, put me in as third in line please, I'm sorry but I've bitten off way more than I can chew between Jean-Napoleon, the Ireland contest, and these co-labs. Like I said, my apologies. But as soon as you two get an adventure down I promise I'll contribute one. Florida Born 77 (talk) 23:18, July 27, 2014 (UTC) looks like were both swamped with work I'll see what we can do. CaptainCain (talk) 23:57, July 27, 2014 (UTC) on chat if your interested add me on MySpace! (talk) 01:14, July 28, 2014 (UTC) maybe a co-lab despite ourdisagreement on how the 33rd and Brits would interact mind if I tag along with that article whenevr it's made? CaptainCain (talk) 03:15, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Tag the 33rd or the brits? and how so? Florida Born 77 (talk) 03:16, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh tag along my bad. Sure I'm more than up for it. Florida Born 77 (talk) 03:17, July 29, 2014 (UTC) It'll be a while though, a long while. Florida Born 77 (talk) 03:17, July 29, 2014 (UTC) thats cool glad to be aboard. CaptainCain (talk) 11:59, July 30, 2014 (UTC) 33rd notes and location of war So I've sort of refined the 33rd a bit, they are no longer bent on killing everything in the wasteland, sort of. They are more of a kind of regulators they want to put a stop to their enemies most of whom have survived the war, including a powerful cartel who they fought while on border duty. Yet they took this righteous crusade and took it to the max they started going after troublesome tribes, butchering them and using wasters fro cruel experiments. now they fight to defeat the traitoris confederates, the anarchist Bandelleros and the evil Cartel, all while trying to keep that stretch of the border closed. So where are the other two located? Is it a city? or just out in the open? CaptainCain (talk) 11:59, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Los Bandoleros are in Ciudad Camargo (look for it on the fanon map, northwest Tamaulipas), the Confederates are in Laredo, Texas. So this strip of border from Laredo to Ciudad Camargo is pretty much gonna be a war zone then? Florida Born 77 (talk) 00:28, July 31, 2014 (UTC) basically. CaptainCain (talk) 00:40, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Are the 33rd based in any particular geographic location on this strip in Tam. or TX?Florida Born 77 (talk) 00:47, July 31, 2014 (UTC) They aren't based in a particular place but rather they're are based in a massive base crawler that was built for the National guard forces in the southwest to act as a mobile base so it could role to hot spots and its nuclear powered. CaptainCain (talk) 01:04, July 31, 2014 (UTC) OP's gonna love this. Florida Born 77 (talk) 01:20, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I know right! also POST. CaptainCain (talk) 01:37, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Within the hour, mi amigo. Florida Born 77 (talk) 01:39, July 31, 2014 (UTC) The Dominion Join me in chat and we can discuss the topics you wish to go over. CaptainCain (talk) 19:41, August 5, 2014 (UTC) You mentioned earlier about starting these guys? CaptainCain (talk) 01:18, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Well you starting up the Damned kind of forced my hand on that one. Feel free to chat me up. HM is gonna make us an interactive clicking map so I'm getting the sections made for it. Florida Born 77 (talk) 01:44, August 6, 2014 (UTC) So give me a quick re-wind of the RPT's history. I've noticed that the page had been dormant for awhile and I figured I'd make some tracks in it's creation. CaptainCain (talk) 21:21, August 18, 2014 (UTC) I was reading about the history of Tampico and found out that the area was rich in oil and was drilled quite a bit by Americans. Thus I was thinking it would be interesting to have maybe a private oil company running in the area. CaptainCain (talk) 22:12, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Papal States Barony hey FB, just had a idea, would it be alright if i made a barony (and related baron) to go in the papal states? thinking a small Comanchero band took over a village around the time the states were founded, and pledged loyalty as a way to maintain control of the paisanos and to gain legitimacy amognst it neighbors. Although a little back ground on the States would be needed add me on MySpace! (talk) 20:37, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Go for it! The Papal States were founded in 2150 by the Papal Charter of 2150 which establishes the Pope in Soto la Marina. Barons offer troops and treasure to a central pool. If a baron is in trouble, the pope draws from the pool to aid him. Fealty is also required as is Roman Catholicism and adhering to the Pope's moral decrees (no slavery, prostitution, and other immoral activities may be legally protected in a barony). May I suggest the town of Santa Juana? Florida Born 77 (talk) 22:54, August 12, 2014 (UTC) You very well may add me on MySpace! (talk) 23:00, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Does The Citadel know about Distrito Capital? I ask because some of them are descended from the president and vice president of mexico, so it seems they would as valid a claim as others (despite being a monarchy) Oh they know, I mean everyone knows about the Distrito Capital, but what can they do about it? Its hundreds of miles away and they can't even stamp out a band of communist farmers. While they do have claim (I mean in their little world they have 'claim' and 'right' to everything), they could never feasibly try to move in as they'd have to get the troops to move through Cattle Country and the Papal States. Florida Born 77 (talk) 17:25, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I hope its not too presumptuous, but i was wondering If it was alright if the latest papal states project (a duchy) was basically the western most region on the map. I plan on making several more baronies and two more lordships to go along with it (not to mention the lords AND the cardinals for them), but I planned on the duque being a major player, but very loyal to the pope. Kinda like a enforcer role, if any other lord stepped out of line, he'd get some troops and put them back in place add me on MySpace! (talk) 07:23, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Outside Tamaulipas You think that you'd be doing any other region of mexico outside Tamaulipas, like now that you, me and Walrus got that place stuffed to the brim (with lots more to come) you think we'd take a swing at Baja or Chihau..Chihaia the dog state, or maybe veracruz? just an interesting idea I thought i'd ask ya. CaptainCain (talk) 19:33, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Truth be told I'm far from happy with Tamaulipas as we really only have one area of it really developed. I mean The district, protectorate, corridor (to a lesser extant), Saltlands, Highlands and Papal States are really just skeletons. It's on the right path and all in place but we need to be building it up. I dunno, I may once Tamaulipas is done or all areas really fleshed out to the extent Border Country is but its too far in the future for me to decide and I don't want to be breaking it up, I'm slowed down enough in Tamaulipas due to circumstances at work. It'd only slow down Tamaulipas more to expend into Sonora or Nuevo Leon. So in short, I don't know. But as I've said before, The Great White North does have some appeal to me, safe bet is I go there once this colossal project is done but I still don't know. Florida Born 77 (talk) 21:02, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Wait the protectorate? whats more to say the whole area is dominated by the brits! I mean yeah we still got alot of work to do on the group but more groups and characters? is that what you mean? CaptainCain (talk) 01:13, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Well yeah, their towns their leaders their people, ect. Y'know? Florida Born 77 (talk) 01:45, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I gotcha. CaptainCain (talk) 01:58, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Heavymetalbronie so do we want to invite this guy or what? CaptainCain (talk) 10:39, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I'd say so. I'll do it. Florida Born 77 (talk) 13:59, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Citadel Characters Can we make military characters for la Ciudadela or do you have that as fleshed out as you like? Let me know because I have a few ideas. CaptainCain (talk) 16:26, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Go for it! Florida Born 77 (talk) 03:12, August 21, 2014 (UTC) You still alive? Hey FB its Cain, Like you I've been largely absent from this wiki for various reasons. However upon inspection of our current work in Tamaulipas I must admit, it seems to have stopped. Despite Walrus adding a great deal of cosmetic articles that do give the various areas of Tamaulipas some actual character we have several pages that are yet to be completed. Most notably the Royal Protectorate and the PDF. Are you still onboard with these? Do you intend to return at some point? If not I can take over the work on the articles but the thought simply crossed my mind. Get back to me on this if you could. CaptainCain (talk) 23:11, December 7, 2014 (UTC) I am also wondering. I love your reads and I hate to not see more. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 01:54, December 9, 2014 (UTC)' Give the man until christmas at least, school and a life are time consuming stuff. add me on MySpace! (talk) 03:55, December 9, 2014 (UTC) One of your pages are up for adoption. Check the blog post. CaptainCain (talk) 03:18, July 13, 2015 (UTC)